


Sonny and his Cupcake

by BarisiGirl



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Cute, Dogs, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25334110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarisiGirl/pseuds/BarisiGirl
Summary: Rafael is at a conference in Albany and Sonny is watching Broadway Barks and see this little French Bulldog called ‘Cupcake’. Sonny thinks its destiny
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Sonny and his Cupcake

**Author's Note:**

> This story is inspired by Broadway Barks that aired less then 24hrs ago and my comment on the live premiere about Sonny adopting Cupcake. 
> 
> Some parts of the story are inspired by some comments on twitter between Tris and myself. 
> 
> Tris, when you see that line, it was too cute to leave out.
> 
> Please donate to Broadway Barks if you can.

Sonny and his Cupcake

It was a week before the Broadway Barks and Sonny was excited to watch it with his boyfriend Rafael. He was waiting on Rafael to get home with their dinner when the phone rang, it was Carmen. She was ringing ahead to warn Sonny about Rafael’s mood. She explained that the DA had informed Rafael that he was to attend a week long conference in Albany starting in 3 days. Sonny thanked Carmen for letting him know and that he would try and keep Rafael calm for the next couple of days before he hung up. Sonny walked over to the bar and poured a couple of fingers of scotch into a glass ready for when Rafael gets home.

Rafael walked into the apartment that he shares with Sonny, he called his boyfriends name only for Sonny to meet him in the hallway with the glass of scotch. All Rafael said was “Carmen”, Sonny nodded and took the briefcase and jacket and then handed over the glass. Sonny said that if we wasn’t working, he would go to Albany with Rafael. Rafael smiled at that. He was really not looking forward to this conference and would rather stay home and watch Broadway Barks. Rafael had been thinking of adopting a dog for sometime, but with their busy schedules, didn’t have any time to look. The one thing he really needed to think about was how to propose to Sonny.

Before he knew it, it had been 3 days and Rafael was saying goodbye to Sonny and walking out the door. Rafael would not be back for a week and now Sonny wasn’t really looking forward to watching Broadway Barks by himself. Walking into the precinct, Liv saw the the look on Sonny’s face and knew that Rafael had left for Albany already. Amanda looked at Sonny and teased him about missing his favourite person. Sonny knew that if Amanda knew about his relationship with Rafael, she would be trying to cheer him up.

Over the next couple of days, Sonny and Rafael would talk on the phone, about the conference, the case the squad was investigating and what Rafael had planned for when he got back. Sonny was becoming excited again for tomorrow and planned to keep Rafael up to date the guests that show up. The good thing was that Broadway Barks would be on YouTube, so they could watch it together when Rafael gets back. The night before, he was on the phone with Lucia discussing their plans for the following evening as Lucia wanted to watch Broadway Barks as well. 5 mins after they hung up, Rafael rang, mainly to decompress from the conference so far. Today being the worst so far.

It was the day of Broadway Barks and Sonny was at his desk counting down the hours till he could leave for the Bronx. He was going to pick up dinner, but Lucia insisted that she cook. For once Lucia was glad that her son had brought her a smart TV. Amanda knew how much Sonny wanted to watch Broadway Barks and offered Sonny to come round her place to watch it with her girls and Frannie, he declined of course, saying that he was going to Bell’s to watch it. The case they were investigating was a dead end and they couldn’t do anything else. With the clock counting down till 6pm, Liv came out of her office at 5:30 to let everyone go home a bit early. Sonny excitedly gathered his belongings and sprinted out the door.

It was 7:10 by the time Lucia opened her door to Sonny who could smell the amazing food cooking in her kitchen. Sonny went to the TV to set it up ready to watch Broadway Barks. With the TV ready and food on their plates, Sonny had his phone out so he could text Rafael and comment on the video. At 7:30, it started and both Sonny and Lucia were engrossed in it. Every now and then, Sonny would post a comment about how cute the dogs were or send Rafael a text. Both Sonny and Lucia donated some money and commenting about how they wanted to give the dogs a home. About an hour in, a shelter from Manhattan was talking about the dogs in their care, one of which was a little French Bulldog called ‘Cupcake’. All Sonny could think was it had to be destiny.

After it had ended, Lucia sent Sonny home with leftovers, Sonny couldn’t stop thinking about Cupcake. He wasn’t sure what Rafael thought of dogs, but he know that his boyfriend wasn’t allergic it them. He made up his mind, when he gets home, he was going to look up the address to the shelter. The next morning, he rang up the the shelter to make sure that Cupcake was still available, which he was, Sonny told the person on the phone that he would be there in an hour. Once there, he met Sofia who was the person he spoke to on the phone. Hs eked him to a pen where he saw Cupcake playing with some toys. Sofia opened the door so Sonny could go inside and meet Cupcake. Cupcake came over to Sonny and sat right in front of him, rolled over so that he could have his belly rubbed. Sofia knew that Cupcake had just found his forever home.

It was the second last day of the conference when Rafael received a photo from Liv of Noah cuddling up with a French Bulldog who according to the text was called Cupcake. Rafael admitted to himself that the dog was cute and couldn’t wait to meet him when he gets back. He called Sonny just to hear his voice. When Sonny picked up, he could tell that he was with Liv and Noah as he could hear Noah and dog in the background. Sonny said that he couldn’t wait to have Rafael in his arms angina. What Rafael didn’t know was that Liv was giving Sonny soft eyes as he said that. When Sonny hung up, Liv asked Sonny why he didn’t tell Rafael about Cupcake. Sonny simply said that it was a surprise.

After being gone for a week, he was finally home. The moment that Rafael stepped into the apartment, he could hear a dog as well as his boyfriends infectious laughter. Walking into the lounge room, Rafael found Sonny on th couch cuddle up with Cupcake watching TV. Sonny looked up at Rafael and shyly smiled. Cupcake looked up at his new dad to see what he was looking at. When Cupcake looked over at Rafael, he got up and off Sonny, walked over to Rafael and did the same thing he did when he met Sonny. Rafael kneeled down to scratch Cupcake’s belly. Rafael couldn’t help but laugh. Sonny walked over to the two and handed Rafael some treats to give to Cupcake. That was when Rafael knew that he would include their new furbaby in the marriage proposal.

2 weeks later, Amanda was out walking her dog Frannie with Jesse and Bille when she noticed Rafael walking Sonny’s new dog Cupcake. The fact that Rafael was walking Cupcake confirmed her suspicion that Sonny and Rafael were together. They ended up walking past each other. Amanda smiled and told Rafael not to hurt Sonny. He said that he didn’t plan on it. Saying that they will be together forever. Rafael also asked Amanda if she could help with the proposal.

The planning went perfectly, Amanda got Sonny out of the apartment so Rafael could make the sign with the question on it. When Sonny got home, he walked into the apartment and saw Cupcake sitting behind and sign that said “Sonny, will you marry me?”. Rafael was kneeling beside Cupcake holding the ring.

The wedding happed at the church that the Carisi family went to every Sunday on Staten Island. Cupcake walked down the aisle as the ring bearer, beside their newly adopted French Bulldog Cannoli.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, please leave a kudos or a comment and read my other stories.  
> I hoped that you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
